Dodgeball
|challenge = Dodgeball |winning_team=Quick Steps |next_episode=TLOB 2: Hunger or Victory |episode=1 |season=0 |original_release = August 1st, 2016|eliminated = No Elimination|title2 = Dodgeball}}Dodgeball was the first episode of The Land Of Brimton and the first episode in the series. Dodgeball was the first episode in The Land Of Brimton and the first episode in all of the series. It released on the BranDexterXtreme channel on August 1, 2016. Pilot Cold open The episode starts off with all the contestants questioning why they were brought to where they were, then Backpack yells at them to silence and he had a vocoded voice, then Purse asks Backpack why his voice is like that, then Backpack confesses that he accidentally ate his phone, somehow causing the vocoded voice. Then Backpack forgets to explain why everyone is there and skips to the part where he says who the captains of the show are and they are Hat and Toxic Mushroom. Then Frisbee questions why they are the captains, then Backpack responds with "Because shut up!" in a vocoded voice, then skips the teams already chosen and Hat and Toxic Mushroom making the team names, which are the Quick Steps, and the Toxic Takeovers. Then Backpack announces its time for the first challenge, then they teleport to a random backyard, then Backpack says the first challenge is dodge ball. Then the rules appear. Rules * If you get hit, you're out * If you catch the ball, the thrower is out. * No killing. This means, you Toxic Mushroom. Then Toxic Mushroom is angry about the last rule then the challenge begins. Challenge Toxic Mushroom kicks it off by throwing a dodge ball at Cookie causing him to be out. Then Hat and Sticker both throw a ball, both balls are caught by Lemonade and Cinnamon, causing both of them to be out, then Frisbee and Fruit Punch throw a ball, one hitting Brick and the other hitting Acorn, causing them to be out then Hamburger quits, causing Toxic Mushroom to get angry at him, then while he isn't noticing he gets hit and is out. Then a montage comes up showing Bowling Ball, Sapphire, Lemonade, Glasses, and Pokéball getting hit by a ball and get out out, then Backpack announces that Cinnamon is the last one on the Toxic Takeovers left, then Cinnamon gets hit with a ball and Backpack says "Spoke too soon.", then Toxic Mushroom calls Hamburger useless. Then Backpack announces that Frisbee will get a prize next episode for getting the most people out, then the voting screen appears. And the episode ends here Trivia * In this episode Lemonade was female, this was changed at Hunger or Victory. * The characters Acorn, Bowling Ball, Brick(can't talk), Cheez-It,Cinnamon, Cookie(can't talk), Fruit Punch, Glasses, Hamburger, Lemonade, Milkshake, Peanut Butter, Pizza, Pokéball, and Sapphire never spoke this episode, showing how little lines were given. * The backyard pictures shown were real pictures of BranDexterXtreme's backyard. * Sticker and Cloud's voice were vocoded only for this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 0